


一些废稿

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 不写了。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

#环太平洋AU

樊振东坐在双杠上，正往手上缠绷带，许昕溜溜达达地走过来问他：“胖儿，搭档定了？”  
“定了，”他用牙咬断布条，“咋，你想找我？不是说你被钦点拉去配女队了？”  
许昕胳膊一撑，一屁股坐在他旁边，然后长胳膊一挥想搂住他肩膀。樊振东往旁边躲了躲。  
许昕对着自己捞空的胳膊眉毛一跳。  
他接着问：“这不是来关心一下前任搭档没了我过得好不好嘛。”  
樊振东白了他一眼：“你配过的前任搭档没绕基地一圈也得有十几二十个了吧，特别关心我？”  
许昕捂着胸口做出一副受伤的表情：“欸胖儿你可太伤我的心了吧，昕哥对你不够偏爱？”  
樊振东拿胳膊肘怼他：“有话直说，别膈应我了昂。”  
许昕咳了咳，正色道：“我兜了一圈，没找到我师兄，这不就来问问你嘛。”  
樊振东正凝视自己刚刚在手上打好的结，闻言抬了头：“啊，你想问马龙的搭档？那你问对人了，他找的我。”  
许昕惊得一把跳了下去：“我靠，他找你，然后你就答应了？”  
樊振东似乎更惊讶：“我为什么不答应？”  
许昕摇了摇头：“这不就一个临时赛，你俩还想不想让别人活了。”  
樊振东瞪圆了眼睛看着十分纯良：“没想。”

刘国梁抱着手臂看着大屏幕，各项数据密密麻麻占了满屏。模拟舱里的两个人脸色都说不上好，刘国梁也一样。  
他闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现出秦志戬之前给他看的预测图。  
没有时间了。  
他睁开眼，看着模拟舱里的两位弟子咬着牙在磨合。  
他在心里默念：“只能靠你们了。”

樊振东一边往机甲跑一边回头张望。  
整个基地的警报响得要把他头盖骨掀翻，他能看到的每个人都皱着眉拼命往前跑。但他没看见马龙。

樊振东很快尝到血的味道，不知道来自于谁。  
机舱门刚一关，他就被马龙一把推到门边。他还没从头狠狠撞到舱门的晕眩里反应过来，马龙的头就凑了过来，然后狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。  
疼痛让他一下子清醒过来。他胳膊一横推开身前的人：“我靠马龙你发什么疯？”  
马龙嘴唇上还挂着一点红，脸上灰得一片，还有几道擦伤的血痕，冷着一张脸显得格外骇人：“我发什么疯？”  
樊振东用手背抹了一把嘴唇，几乎挂出一个冷笑：“你他妈这又跟我装什么呢？咱俩情深意笃情深义重？之前说不喜欢男的的人是谁？”  
马龙的面色更沉了，他逼近一步：“是我，又怎么样？”  
樊振东气得笑了出来：“又怎么样？”  
他一把拉过马龙亲了上去。唇齿间战火和硝烟的味道异常鲜明，让这个吻尝起来有点像死亡。  
喘息间马龙搂住了樊振东的头，伏在他耳边低声问他：“要不要和我做？”  
樊振东微微侧头去吻他的脖子，声音含糊不清：“我同意了。”

许昕：“小胖儿，你得学会拒绝他知道不？”  
樊振东嚼着小熊软糖：“他就算什么都没准备现在立刻跪下求婚我都能眼睛不眨地答应，你信不？”  
许昕：“…………我靠我还真信。”  
樊振东哈哈笑起来：“马龙才干不出来这事，你放心吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

#小演员和大老板

樊振东用尽全部演技佯装淡定地低头切牛排，尽管“靠，这个地方一看就很贵这一顿饭钱我跑两个龙套能赚回来么”的念头像弹幕一样刷过他的脑海。  
马龙还笑眯眯地问他还要不要添点什么他吃得饱么。  
樊振东一抬头看见这个笑容，胸膛里跳着的兔子一下子又多了两百来只。  
“靠，”他又在心里骂，“大哥我就是个名不见经传的小演员啊你怎么就看上我了啊我没钱啊我也不想卖身啊这个牛排真的好好吃可能这就是金钱的味道吧但我哪敢要第二份啊呜呜呜……”

昨晚樊振东收到马龙短信的时候差点没把手机扔出去。他的经纪人徐晨皓一边替他回短信一边用脑门对着他表示对他的鄙夷。  
樊振东躺在床上直哼哼：“所以……你说秦导的戏找我试镜也是这位大爷牵的线？”  
徐晨皓回完信息把手机扔给他：“这谁知道，不过八九不离十吧我猜。不然秦导上哪听说过你的名字还专门邀请你去试镜？”  
樊振东哼唧一声转了一圈把自己埋进枕头里：“这原来就是被包养的感觉么，这一切来得是不是太快了？我总觉得我没答应啊这中间是不是少了什么流程？”  
徐晨皓踹了一脚他的屁股：“你好好准备试镜听到没？我刚刚搜了下地址，似乎是个挺贵的西餐厅。明天晚上套上你最新的西装，别吃太多听见没？”  
樊振东抬头：“我平常吃得多么？”  
徐晨皓白眼一翻：“你自己看看自己西裤的腰围再说话行不？”  
樊振东又跌落回枕头上，声音闷闷的：“大晚上的单独吃饭我心里好慌啊，他不会对我图谋不轨吧。”他坐起来抱住自己的上身：“我我我卖艺不卖身啊！”  
徐晨皓托着下巴看他：“反正试镜机会都到手了，要不你实在不行就跑？”他的视线移过樊振东的腿：“我觉得，他打不过你，别怕。”

但其实马龙真的就只跟他吃了顿饭。在樊振东吃掉最后一口芝士蛋糕之后他挥手买了单，然后就叫了车送他回去。  
他拉了车门亲切地嘱咐他：“现在马上入冬了你们剧组还需不需要什么取暖设备？需要的话随时跟我说？”然后他观赏了樊振东长达三十秒的疯狂摇头和点头之后对他挥挥手然后关上了门。  
樊振东透过车窗回头看，马龙连多一秒都没再注视这台车，姿态挺拔地站在原地等着司机给他开车门。  
樊振东扭回头，摸了摸自己的肚子，要不是金钱的重量聚集在他的胃部沉甸甸的，他甚至觉得这个晚上过得十分虚无。这难道是糖衣炮弹，先用吃的把他炸懵？那他还挺了解自己……  
司机没忍住从后视镜里多看了他两眼，在心里叹气：“哎，明明看着挺正派的小伙子……现在的娱乐圈啊。”

樊振东接到试镜成功的通知的时候跳到了王皓怀里，王皓后来在回忆录里将那几秒形容为“我还以为那是我生命的最后时光”。  
当天晚上他收到了马龙的祝贺短信：“恭喜你啊，听秦老师说你试镜表现得特别好。开机加油啊。”  
樊振东战战兢兢地在回复栏里打了“谢谢！”又改成“谢谢~”又改成“谢谢:)”，心想为什么短信不能发表情啊又能卖萌又不用琢磨这些细节，然后他意识到他俩居然连微信都没加，现在还在依靠短信交流。  
樊振东的心放到了肚子里。  
这么疏离的关系应该跟“包养”两个字扯不上关系吧！

樊振东之后进了秦导组，杀青之前又和马龙吃了几次饭，频率不高。大冬天马龙拉着他去吃过两次火锅，在热气腾腾的水蒸气里马龙听着他讲剧组的趣事笑得人仰马翻。  
但是就到此为止了。为了消耗多余的卡路里，他一边做仰卧起坐一边给徐晨皓发微信：“到现在我都困惑了？他给我介绍资源就为了跟我吃个饭？还都是他出钱？”  
徐晨皓也在疑惑：“我做经纪人虽然……也没几年，但是你这种情况我也没怎么见过。”  
樊振东回：“这是什么出淤泥而不染濯清涟而不妖的新世纪金主？我爱了爱了！”  
徐晨皓：“你克制一下先别弯，我查查十八线小明星和清流金主这种人设能不能火。”  
樊振东：“……谁是十八线小明星你说清楚！”  
樊振东：“我不玩这个！”

樊振东用力吸了一口气，但是看见给他量腰围的裁缝还是皱了皱眉。樊振东皱着脸，心想他不就昨天多吃了一点么也没人通知他今天有这么个行程啊。  
当然他是敢怒不敢言。马龙坐在一边的沙发上，正翘着腿在打电话。  
他轻轻抬脚磨了磨地面，只感觉长绒毛地毯还是写满了钱的味道。  
等马龙挂了电话，樊振东正浑身僵硬地站在那，像个受了委屈的小学生。马龙一下子笑了出来。他对着老板打了招呼，然后挥手示意樊振东过来。  
他俩出了门樊振东才敢重新呼吸。他在心里又开始盘算为什么突然要做西装，这么一套定制西装要多少钱，以及天啊马龙终于不仅仅找他吃饭了这预示了一个什么故事发展？  
他的心事重重突然被打破。马龙捏了一把他的脸，笑得有点好奇：“想什么呢？”  
马龙终于露出了他的真面目！樊振东在内心颤抖地抱住了自己。  
然后他们又去吃了个饭。

樊振东焦虑地等了好几天，发现没什么后续之后就把这事忘到了脑后。  
等他收到西装的时候他发现好像有点不行，他诚恳地回复了马龙关于西装合适么的询问：“好像……有点……小……”  
他抓紧解释：“这部戏我的角色是个运动员！我最近锻炼得比较多！”  
马龙过了一会才回：“没事，再做套新的，这套等你瘦了穿。”  
樊振东默默感叹了一下资本主义的腐朽。但与此同时，他猜想马龙在那边又笑成了一只鼹鼠。  
然后手机里又进来一条马龙的消息：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了我忍不住了！  
樊振东恨恨地把手机扔出去三米远。


	3. Chapter 3

#明知故犯倒过来。

在电梯里偶然发情的是十几岁的你樊。  
你龙攥着手机忍得耳朵通红，强忍着克制自己的信息素不露出去。你樊有点好笑地看着你龙说其实他对A信息素没那么敏感，你龙如果太难受可以不用忍信息素。  
你龙连怕黑都顾不上，牙齿都在打颤：不随便散发A信息素这是礼节，这都是顺便，顺便…  
许昕把电梯门打开的时候你龙如释重负，火速要了一只抑制剂打了才感觉自己能正常呼吸。然后他才意识到你樊的信息素味道和他那么合。  
他当晚和没有名字的配角解决生理问题但是脑子里全是十七岁有点肉嘟嘟的你樊的样子，yy未成年人实在太罪恶，他安慰自己这么大反应一定是因为信息素的问题。  
然后你樊去上大学了，联系就断了。（本来也没联系。

然后你樊回来了。  
当然剧情得变了！  
未成年人现在成年了，但是龙哥参加宴会的时候一点想法也没有，穿得普普通通带着女伴就去了。你樊戴着领结笑得很乖巧管他叫龙哥，马龙点点头握个手也就结束了。  
中途去了洗手间回来的时候他又迷路推错了门，偶然听见你樊和徐晨皓凑在一起嘀咕“就是他？”，“是不是还挺帅的。”，“嗯确实还不赖。”马龙全然没以为是在说自己，只当听了少年心事有点想笑又退了出去。  
散场之后你龙大爷做派等着许昕开车过来，被你樊拦下。男孩眼睛亮晶晶的，大大方方地看着他，说龙哥我们要合作了先加个联系方式好么。你龙被可爱上头迷迷糊糊就加了个私人微信，坐上车的时候才意识到好像拿错了手机。他和许昕讲相声讲到半路，突然意识到你樊说的那个有点帅的人可能是自己。  
这就有点糟糕了。  
你龙突然叹了口气。许昕就问他怎么了，你龙深沉地看向窗外：“可能是我魅力太大。”许昕只恨自己在开车不能抬腿把他踹下去。  
鉴于龙哥此处的人设是极其OOC的三十多岁片叶不沾身的Alpha，他对你樊可能存在的感情是有点排斥的。他自己是抗争AO强制绑定的生理设定的，觉得凭借信息素驱动人的行为很表面很肤浅，仅靠本能行动人和动物无异，所以当时初见的时候他才那么克制。那之后他也养成了随时贴屏蔽贴的习惯，虽然有几次被误认为O，但是鉴于他的武力爆表信息素也可以很有攻击性，被人误会的时候他还觉得挺有意思，也就维持着这个习惯。  
你樊仗着自己对信息素不敏感，反而是比较大大咧咧的那个。他还年轻，一直靠标准计量的抑制剂度过发情期也没出过什么问题。但是出问题的那次就被你龙撞上了。  
我们再次把那个酒吧搬出来用。你龙工作完烦得不得了去喝酒，遇上你樊和他的小分队在楼上聊天。你樊兴高采烈地下去打招呼，你龙也不好意思欺负小孩儿，就强行调动情绪和他开几句玩笑，问他成年了么就来喝酒。你樊最不爱听人家说他年纪还小，于是要了杯度数高的咕咚咕咚直接喝了。你龙目瞪口呆，目睹小孩儿眼神逐渐失焦。你龙一边感觉自己要照顾小孩更烦了，一边又觉得醉酒的你樊冲上台抢驻唱的麦大唱粤语歌还有点好玩。  
你樊唱爽了回头找你龙，问他我的歌声怎么样。你龙点头十分中肯，反正比我强多了。你樊笑眯眯的，不慌，我是听过周雨唱歌的人，你不可能更差了。  
你龙完全不知道周雨是谁，心里突然不是滋味起来，借口去了洗手间。  
你龙回来的时候才走到一半就闻到了有点熟悉的omega信息素的味道。他在心里大呼不好，发现你樊的几个朋友正守在他旁边，周围几个alpha已经开始蠢蠢欲动。你龙屏住呼吸，从兜里翻出张屏蔽贴按在了他脖子上才敢开始呼吸，问你樊你怎么不知道贴屏蔽贴？你樊没说话，小分队帮他解释了，刚刚有个人端着杯酒故意泼到他脖子上，湿透了才撕下来的。  
你樊也很委屈：“我不知道怎么会这样。我两个小时前才打过抑制剂。”  
小分队们明显都是beta，毫无应对经验。你龙给高远打电话，问他怎么办。高远大概是正在玩游戏，没过脑子地给出了建议：你咬他一口不就得了，能撑到他回家再打一管抑制剂。  
你龙：……  
你樊：……！  
围观群众：…………！！！  
高远继续说：“没关系的你就轻轻咬一下明天就没了的，没有副作用也不上瘾，相信我，咬吧！”然后他就把电话挂了。  
你龙：…………  
你樊：…………！  
你龙：“你还能再忍忍么。”  
你樊：”好像可以。“  
你龙冷酷无情：“那就再忍忍吧。”  
你樊犹豫一下：”……好像也不是那么能忍了。“  
你龙：“你确定？”  
你樊：“……这有啥确不确定……”  
你龙一想也是，就咬一口救个急罢了。他就去咬了一口。


	4. Chapter 4

#响指之后。

手机铃声响起来的时候，樊振东还没从怔愣里醒过来。  
他的手还停留在半空，路灯昏黄的光线还躺在他指缝。  
他一边颤颤巍巍地从口袋里摸出电话，一边不停告诉自己这不是真的。  
陈玘焦急的声音从话筒里传出来：“小胖，龙仔呢？他电话为什么不接？”  
樊振东的指甲陷进肉里，传来一阵尖锐的刺痛感。“胖儿？你告诉我马龙没事，他没消失啊？”  
膝盖一软，他一下子跪倒在地上。他伸手去摸面前的水泥地，但地面冰凉干燥，干干净净。  
马龙的影子似乎还留在那。  
樊振东扭头看向周围的路口，好像能再看到这个人恶作剧般跳出来对他笑。  
但是周围空空荡荡，连风声都没有。他颤抖着声音：“玘哥，你告诉我，这不是真的……他去哪了……我怎么一下子找不到他了……”  
然后他听见那边有什么重物落地的声音。

樊振东小心翼翼地擦着球拍，然后把它们一只一只放进球包里：“不行。”  
他说：“我放弃不了。我过不去。”

这条路他太久没走过了。他现在每跑过一步，都觉得有一部分旧日自己正悄然复苏。  
人还站在那，穿着他的训练外套，正低头活动自己的手指。  
樊振东还怕戳破这幻境。他放慢脚步，轻声走过去。  
马龙抬起头，正撞上他的视线。他也朝着樊振东走了过来：“你怎么好像一下子老了这么多。”他抬起右手摸了摸樊振东冒出胡茬的下巴：“我消失了很久么？”  
樊振东一句话也说不出来。他摇摇头，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里涌出来。  
刚刚跑得太快了，他还在喘，马龙的手机也开始响个不停。但他不能再等了。  
他一把把人抱进怀里：“没多久。”  
他把眼泪都蹭在马龙肩膀上：“但是太久了……太久了……”


	5. Chapter 5

#守护神。

樊振东把身上披着的隐身斗篷一脱，赌气般地坐到了地上。  
他看着镜子里的他自己。  
银色的月光闯进这狭小的房间，无声地倚在他身后，照亮无数漂浮在空气里的尘埃。  
月光也衬着他的肤色愈加苍白，他穿着黑衣，半个身子隐没在黑暗里，一动不动得像座雕塑。

他叹了口气。  
目光上移，另一个人影如常立在他身后。  
男人微微笑着，看见樊振东抬头，他一挥手，银白色的龙形守护神从他的魔杖尖冒了出来，亲昵地围着他们两个人游了起来。  
樊振东几乎挪不开视线。男人立在他身后，身上罩着及踝的黑色巫师袍，更衬得他白皙清朗。他的脸逆着月光仍似玉石般映出淡淡的光泽来。  
樊振东近乎贪婪地凝视着那张脸，目光落在每一处细节。他这样熟悉它——他的指尖不止一次抚过眼角下方的痣，掠过鼻梁，留恋在他唇角。一阵生理性的泪液涌了上来，他眨眨眼，攥紧拳头，指甲深深陷进他的掌心。他深深吸了一口气，咬着嘴唇，自我厌恶地闭上眼睛。  
他攥着巫师袍的衣角，指尖摸索着下摆边缘的刺绣痕迹。闭着眼睛，他的眼前照样浮出了捧着一截竹子的熊猫。马龙喜欢他的守护神，他一直喜欢毛茸茸胖乎乎的可爱玩偶，所以在他的坚持下，樊振东的巫师袍上绣着的不是名字，而是熊猫。看来他今天穿的是他自己的外套。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，他睁开眼睛，马龙依然微微笑着望向他。他的眼神温和又平静。  
樊振东瞥见镜子里的他自己，一个礼拜早出晚归的追捕让他形容憔悴，下巴上一层胡茬，眼袋重得吓人，眼眶泛青，还有眼神，半是空洞，半是燃烧着的痛苦——痛苦似乎是他仅存着的生气。  
樊振东自嘲地笑起来，在这场战争里，命运只肯分给他这一点点祝福。  
他撑着自己的额头，又一次被他们之间的截然不同所激怒。他迎上马龙的目光，忍不住怒吼出声：“你他妈怎么就把这破镜子留给我了？你觉得我和别人有什么不同？你以为我能战胜虚幻？”  
马龙只眨眨眼，微笑地看着他。他的小龙掠过樊振东的胸前，尾巴调皮地扫过他的耳朵。

樊振东的火气被浇了个干净。  
他缓缓伸出手，想去触碰那闪闪发亮的银色鳞片，但是动作到了一半就又停住。这里只有月光和尘埃。  
“……你凭什么信任我。你为什么要信任我。”  
镜子里，马龙的目光依旧落在他身上。  
樊振东轻声念了一句“呼神护卫”，亮银色的微粒在空气里逐渐成型。  
他微微抬头，一条龙盘旋在他头顶。  
“龙，”他喃喃念着，“龙。”


	6. Chapter 6

#关于时间旅行的一切构想。

1

“关于时间旅行的一切构想  
最伟大的科幻作家阿西莫夫被公认的最高杰作  
唯一中文版全译本  
60年来首次登陆中国”  
黑红两色的汉字印刷在蓝绿色的书封上，跟绿色的李宁笔记本一起摞在马龙床边的床头柜上。  
樊振东的目光不自觉地落了上去。  
没一会马龙从洗手间里走了出来：“胖儿我好了，你去洗吧。”  
樊振东点点头，跳下床去洗漱。等他出来的时候马龙已经铺好了自己的枕头，正把被子拉到肩头。樊振东抹了把脸，又瞥见床头蓝绿色的印刷品。  
他一屁股坐在床上，也开始拽被子：“假如你有穿梭时空的能力，你想去什么时候？”  
“啊？”  
樊振东指了指床头柜上的书。  
马龙了悟地“昂”了一声：“刚拆，我还没开始看呢。”  
“不过要是我能穿梭时空……”他犹疑了一下：“如果穿梭能不改变未来结果的前提下，我应该想看看明年的苏州吧。”  
樊振东笑：“那为什么不看里约。”  
马龙摇摇头没说话。他微不可闻地叹了口气，好像畅想“苏州”已经是僭越，而期盼“里约”更会阻碍命运的垂青。  
樊振东扭头看了一眼，马龙躺得直直的，脸朝着天花板出神。他没什么表情，被子外面搭着的胳膊说不上松弛或者紧绷，但是樊振东却从他的眉梢嘴角读出一点小心翼翼的疲惫。  
好像一个人全心贯注地在黑暗里走独木桥，忍不住想喘口气，冲着脚下照不透的深渊喃喃自语，彼岸到底还有多远。  
他到底能不能走到头。  
樊振东被自己丰富的想象力雷了一下。他转回头，视线也移向马龙头顶的灯，但是光线有点太亮了，没几秒他就觉得眼睛发酸。  
他用力地眨了眨眼睛，微微起身伸手关掉了马龙头顶的灯，代之打开了两个人之间的床头灯。  
然后他感觉到来自身边的视线。马龙正转头看他：“你呢？要是你能穿梭时间呢？”  
樊振东咂咂嘴：“我可能想回到今天晚上，今天晚上的辣子鸡丁真的好好吃，我应该再吃两块的。”  
马龙扑哧笑了出来。  
“不过如果你去看了的话，顺便也看看我呗。”  
樊振东挠挠自己的鼻尖：“虽然现在这么说还太早，但是我觉得在那你会看见我的。”  
马龙哈哈笑了两声：“有自信是好事。不过没关系，就算不成我可以在看台上找找你嘛。”  
樊振东把酒店的枕头甩了过去。  
马龙笑嘻嘻地接过来抱在怀里，他半坐起身，语气还是纯粹的开玩笑：“要不就先定个第一次配对就拿个双打冠军的小目标？”  
笑是笑着的，但是认真和渴望是一目了然的。  
樊振东也坐起身，郑重其事地点了点头，然后两手一摊示意马龙把他的枕头还回来。  
他拍了拍自己的枕头，然后垫回脑袋底下：“我觉得也可以先定一个半决赛赢你的小目标。”  
马龙的枕头砸在了他的脸上。  
“人还醒着，怎么就突然做起梦来了？”  
他啪得伸手关了灯，“枕头你留着吧，明天输了抱着哭。”  
樊振东在黑暗里笑起来：“晚安。”

2

他们前后脚站在出场通道里，现场解说的声音透过音响和全场的山呼海啸将他们簇拥起来。四下都昏暗着，马龙出场服背后的闪光条银白色亮得突出。  
樊振东在不停做着深呼吸，就算做再多心理建设，到了现场站在这，他只觉得连空气都比往常凝重，吸进肺里直挺挺地下坠。他机械地活动着手指，想要维持身体热身之后的热度。马龙时不时也跳着步子，狭窄的通道里没什么是静止的。他自己，马龙，时间。

他们从北京到法兰克福的飞机上放的电影是《回到未来》三部曲，樊振东在断断续续的睡眠和出神之间只看了点片段。片子最后结尾的时候舷窗外一片夜色，他歪着脑袋昏昏沉沉，只听见王皓低语了几句：“每次出什么事都能在时间里穿来穿去地解决，哪有这么好的事。”他语气里的嘲讽意味太过强烈，刺得樊振东本能地睁开眼睛看了一眼。王皓眼眉低垂，机舱昏暗的灯光照亮他眼角几许纹路，此刻似乎有什么魔法让皓哥一下子老了十岁。  
樊振东有点想回头看看玻璃里的自己，是不是一觉醒来真的已经是十年之后。但是倦意裹着他移动不了四肢，他转了转视线，看见隔着过道的座位有人开了阅读灯正在看书。樊振东只能看见他捧着书的指关节，红色的耳机线绕了一截手臂的袖子。  
——是马龙。那这一刻便还是现在。  
他闭上眼睛，复又陷入睡意里去。

他听见现场已经开始倒计时。惴惴不安的情绪更加强烈，他不自觉地开始想七想八，响起火警警报的酒店、路边酒馆里大玻璃杯里澄黄色的啤酒、队医拍的他和马龙坐在两边的照片、他在国际赛场和马龙已经足够悲惨的头对头。  
他盯着马龙的脖子，感觉“想赢”的热血已经冲上头，烧得他脸颊发热。在这些飞速掠过的遐思里有个念头只冒出了一点头：“要是真的能穿梭时间知道结果……”  
回忆里王皓语气里的嘲讽气味即刻浇熄了它。樊振东握紧拳头，告诉自己再耐心一点，上场之前最漫长的等待只剩几秒了。  
解说拖长了念起马龙的名字，马龙小跑着离开了通道。樊振东往前两步，站在马龙刚刚在的位置。  
马龙的背影不断拖长了，也在对他挥着手。


End file.
